Ice for Blood, Crystal Heart
by Kit Yami
Summary: One young girl encounters the dream of others and her life is caught up in a whirl wind... sort of. SatoshixOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Well this is story I started writing a year ago and I decided to revive it. I haven't changed anything in the story so if it has issues I am sorry. ~Kit Yami

**Ice for Blood, Crystal Heart**

By: Kit Yami

_Chapter 1_

The sun fully sets beyond the horizon the beautiful colors of twilight begin to fade into the blackness of night. I watch as the breeze sways the branches and leaves of the trees. I scribble some more lines in my sketch before closing the book and looking up to the sky. It is a full moon tonight. The light sounds of the water fountain and wind blowing entrance me as I watch the few clouds in the sky float in front of the moon.

I hear a loud crashing from behind me shaking me from my trace. I quickly get up and look over in the direction of the noise. The bushes move and I take a step back clutching my sketchbook close to me as a figure steps out of the bushes. The figure clutches his or her head as if in pain and steps forward some more right into the moon light. I immediately recognize the figure as the Phantom Thief that the girls at school obsess over.

I take a closer look at him while he is distracted with his pounding head. His violet black hair fell in front of his face. Black wings that he was famous for were nowhere to be found.

I gasp as I notice something off about him, his aura, it was the exact same as Niwa-san from school. My gasp alerts the Phantom thief and he looks up directly at me. I take a step backward as his eyes seem to pierce me.

"Hello, what is a beautiful young lady such as you doing out so late and by herself none the less?"

I refuse to answer him, he may speak formally, but with such flattery and what I've heard from the eldest of the Harada twins he is but a thief and pervert.

He walks up to me and picks up my hand.

"Although I am sure you have heard of me I am Dark," he says as he kisses my hand, "and may I ask for your name?"

I pull my hand away and back up. At this close range I could feel his aura bouncing off of me, making me ever the more sure that is was Niwa-san.

"Niwa Daisuke," I mutter before running off.

~* Time skip {before school} *~

I walk into the classroom several people look up and say good morning to me. In response I bow and say good morning in response. I walk over to my desk near the back of the room. Seated behind me was Hiwatari Satoshi. He was just as quiet as me and probably equally polite.

The eldest of the Harada twins comes over to me.

"Shizuko-chan, I tried to reach you last night but you didn't answer your phone!" she says to me.

"I am sorry Riku-san I was out last night."

"Ah I see, I was wondering if you were doing anything this weekend?"

"I was going to work in the bookstore, but did you need me for anything?"

"I wanted you to join Niwa-kun, Risa, and I at the amusement park."

"You know I don't like loud and crowded places like that, but I will if that is what you really want."

"Thank you so much Shizuko-chan!" She yells as she throws her arms around me.

"Ah… you are welcome Riku-san."

She lets me go and runs off to her sister. The door slides open and I turn to see who it is. Niwa-san walks into the room looking dead as a doornail.

"Morning Daisuke-san," Riku says.

"Morning Riku-san," he replies stifling a yawn.

He looks around the room, when his gaze reaches me his eyes widen and he looks away. I look at him slightly confused, but have no time to contemplate this reaction because at that very moment sensei walked in and began class.

I took my seat and pulled out my sketchbook. I flip through until I find the one I was working on last night. It was a butterfly in front of a crescent moon. I continue to sketch as the teacher gives her lecture. Finally lunch break arrives; I close my sketchbook and walk out of the room, which has become loud with student chatter. I walk over to my usual spot and pull out an onigiri. I quickly eat it and pull my sketchbook back out.

Just on time Hiwatari Satoshi walks out and takes his usual seat on a bench taking out his notebook and reading over his past notes. I don't know what was in that notebook, but it must be interesting enough to keep Hiwatari-san entranced for long periods of time. I flip through me sketchbook looking for my favorite sketch. It is of Hiwatari-san sitting on that bench reading his notebook.

Every day since I discovered Hiwatari-san's place I have drawn this picture, adding new details. This picture should have been completed long ago, but for some reason I couldn't force myself to stop drawing him. A bell rang out warning the students to return to their respective classrooms. I closed the book and looked up; there was Hiwatari-san looking over right at me. I stare back for a moment before rushing off to class.

~*Time skip {after school, bookstore}*~

I placed the books from the cart into their respective places on the shelf.

"Completed," I mutter to myself.

Not many people come to our bookstore during the week so I didn't really have much to do; mostly I shelved new books and closed up. Obaa-san went to sleep early she really should be working this much. I locked the doors before heading upstairs, where my room was located.

I close the door behind me and set my school bag on my desk. The sun had already set and darkness was sweeping across the city except the house lights. I open the door to my balcony. It was completely black in the sky due to the cloud cover. Happy with the light breeze blowing into the room I walk over to my piano. It is a beautiful white and gold grand piano seated in the center of the room; it is the only white thing in my black room, well besides myself.

I take my seat and begin to play a soft tune. I become entranced by the music almost like I was possessed. I play for about half an hour before I finally get too tired to continue and finish up the song.

Clapping comes from with balcony and I snap my attention to the door and standing there was the Phantom thief.

"Beautiful music from a beautiful lady," he says smirking.

"How did you get in here?" I ask.

"Ah so the beautiful lady has a singsong voice, you left your window open."

I sigh at his obvious question and scold myself for asking an obvious question, "I should correct myself, why are you here?"

"I heard your beautiful melody and decided to stop in to see who was playing, imagine my surprise when I saw you."

I sigh again, how many times can he use the word beautiful?

"Please leave then, the music is over and I would appreciate not having a stranger in my room."

"Well then I should make myself not a stranger," he says as he steps towards me.

I recognize the aura again and can't help myself from saying Niwa-san's name. The Phantom thief freezes.

"What did you say?"

"Niwa-san, you have the same aura as him, that's impossible unless you are the same…" I stop in mid sentence. That's it, that is the answer Niwa-san and the phantom thief are the same person. That's why Niwa-san freaked out.

During my loss of thought Dark-san had backed up back into the doorway.

"Well Princess, I don't know who you are talking about, but I must be leaving now, until another day."

Black wings appeared on his back as he flew off. I quickly move to my door and shut it and lock it.

"I am not leaving that thing open anymore at night."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two_

All throughout the morning Niwa-san had been staring at me in worry, which only confirmed my suspicions even more, though last night I had made a pact to myself not to bring up the subject unless he confronted me with it. The bell for lunch had just rung and I was walking towards my tree when I hear a yell from behind me.

I spin around to see Niwa-san running towards me. He stops directly in front of me and stands there panting for a moment.

"Kiyoaka-san… do… do you know?"

"Know about what Niwa-san?"

"Da-dark…"

"The Phantom Thief, yes I know of him."

"No, I mean… my secret?"

I look around quickly, the only person near was Hiwatari-san and he was too far to hear us.

"That I believe I do, but there is no reason to discuss it, if you want it to stay a secret I will keep it that way."

"Really, thank you so much Kiyoaka-san!" he shouts as he throws his arms around my neck.

With a smile on his face he runs back into the building. I smile after him then return to my spot, pulling out my sketchbook. There was Hiwatari-san the same as always I begin to sketch again.

"That's really good."

I jump at the sound of someone's voice; I slam my notebook closed and look up just to see the very person who I didn't want to see that drawing, Hiwatari-san.

"Ano…"

"Why did you close it, I was looking at it," he asks me while smiling that ice smile of his.

"Sorry, I should get going," I say standing up quickly.

"Hey Kiyoaka-san," he says to my back I begin walking away.

I turn slightly to look at him out of the corner of my eyes.

"When you finish that picture can I have it?"

I hold back a gasp and turn away again before answering, "Yes," as I run away.

~*Time skip {School is just letting out}*~

"Shizuko-san," someone says from behind me.

I spin around to see the younger of the Harada twins running towards me.

"Harada-san," I say as she approaches me.

"Shizuko-san, will you come out with me to see Dark-san?"

"What do you mean Harada-san?"

"I mean come with me I want to ask Dark out on a date, but I need someone to help, Riku is busy tonight and Daisuke is as well. Please will you come with me?"

"Unfortunately I don't have anything planned and I will reluctantly accompanying you."

"Thank you!" Once again someone throws their arms around me in joy; this has happened three times in the past two days it must be a new record.

"Shi-chan meet me at the park just before sunset, alright?"

"Alright Harada-san," I answer as she runs off.

When did I get a nickname? I sigh and head home.

~*Time skip {Park}*~

The younger Harada twin was as expected running late. I watched the sun set behind the trees.

"Shi-chan," I hear Harada-san's voice shout.

I spin around and there she is running at me wearing a very fancy dress.

"Good evening Harada-san."

"Come on Shi-chan we'll miss him if we don't hurry!"

Harada-san grabs my hand and pulls me along to one of the many museums we have in our town. There were screaming fan-girls surrounding the front, guards surround the building.

"Now how to get in," Harada-san asks herself.

"There is a fire escape on the side of the building, you can reach the top of the building with it, and on the roof you can see all around the entire area. Along with that we avoid the hassle of interrupting the police."

"Let's go!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

Harada-san finally reaches the top of the fire escape and climbs on to the roof. The clothes she chose for the occasion were definitely not for climbing things. On the top of the museum was a beautiful view of the city. If I wasn't with Harada-san then I would have probably pulled my sketchbook out right then and there and started drawing.

"Where is Dark-san?"

I turn back to Harada-san as she looks around.

"He is probably in the building…"

Suddenly a loud crash comes from just below us, shaking the ground we are standing on. Harada-san loses her balance. The door from the roof into the building is thrown open and Dark flies out.

"Dark-san!" Harada-san shouts.

Another figure fallows him out. This was another angel like person, but he had blonde hair, was wearing white clothing and had white wings.

Dark stops and looks over to Harada-san and his eyes widen drastically when his gaze landed on me he looked like he was going to die.

The other person spots us and throws a ball of light our direction. Dark grabs me and pushes Harada-san out of the way while dodging the light. The light explodes like a bomb. Dark sets me down next to Harada-san.

"GO!"

I help Harada-san get up and pull her towards the fire escape. When we get there, which seems to take forever since Harada-san never really gains her ground, I tell her to go down first.

"Harada-san you go down first I'll fallow once you reach the end of the first set."

Harada-san nods before begging her descent, just as I am about to start climbing down a strong pair of arms wrap around me pulling me up into the air. I look up and the opposite of Dark was holding me.

"Dark I will be taking your girl," he says as he flies off.

I can hear Darks voice from behind us shouting out "Krad!"

This person, Krad, his aura begins to overcome me. It is the same as Hiwatari-san. Can Hiwatari-san and this Krad be like Niwa-san and Dark?

"Hiwatari-san," I feel myself say.

Suddenly the warmth surrounding me disappears and I snap from my trance and realize that Krad had dropped me. I scream as I plummet towards the earth. I squeeze my eyes shut tight and prepare for the deadly impact. I feel me hit something but it was soft not deathly pain causing hard.

I open my eyes and look right into the face of Dark. I yelp in an unusual display of emotion.

"Princess, I won't let you fall, you are too beautiful."

"Please set me on solid ground."

"Aww, but I like you in my arms."

"Set me on solid ground."

Dark sighs, but complies with my demands. Once my feet touch the ground I push away from Dark and spin a bit. The wind seems to spin with me; finally I cease motion and turn back to Dark, whom was watching me in interest the entire time.

"I must thank you Dark-san for saving me."

"I can't let a beautiful lady perish," he says as he steps towards me.

"Although I must go," I say quickly before running off.

Even if he saved my life, I cannot trust him.

~*Time skip {Amusement Park}*~

Riku-san and Harada-san stood waiting with me for Niwa-san and Hiwatari-san to show up. Amazingly they convinced Hiwatari-san to accompany us.

"Shi-chan, I am so happy you came," Riku-san says to me.

My nickname seems to have spread, so enough the entire school will be calling me that oh great.

"I said I would, I keep my word."

"Riku-san, Harada-san, Kiyoaka-san," we all turn in the direction of the voice to see Niwa-san running at us with Hiwatari-san walking a small distance behind him.

"Hello Niwa-san, Hiwatari-san I say as they reach us."

"Yes everyone is here let's go have fun!" Riku-san shouts.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: This is the end... Horrible end I know, but if I don't end it now it will never end. Please forgive me.

_Chapter Four_

Riku-san has a tight hold of my arm as she drags me and the rest of the group around the park, stopping at every single ride. Hiwatari-san and I sat out for most of the time, usually Harada-san kept us semi-company. Though when she wasn't, it was slightly awkward between us. I had realized that like Niwa-san, Hiwatari-san has another existence in him.

"Come on Shi-chan! Let's go on this ride!"

Riku-san leads us to the Farris wheel where the worker tells us that only two people can be in a box at a time. Of course Riku-san and Niwa-san get on together, that just leaves Hiwatari-san, Harada-san, and me.

I turn to tell Harada-san and Hiwatari-san that they should go together, when I am shoved towards ride.

"Shi-chan and Hiwatari-kun should go together," Harada-san says pushing me towards the ride.

"What about you Harada-san?" I ask.

"I'm afraid of heights," she says stepping away.

I open my mouth to call her on her lie, but a hand grabs mine. I freeze and look down at my hand. I follow the other arm to see Hiwatari-san.

"Come on Kiyoaka-san," he says calmly.

I blush lightly and follow him. We sit down and I take the seat across from him. Silently we sit staring out at the world as we rise. Suddenly it clicks in my memory and I open my bag pulling out the drawing. I feel Hiwatari-san's eyes on me and I blush again.

"Um, here," I say holding it out towards Hiwatari-san, "it is as finished as it will ever get."

He takes it and gives me another ice smile, "thank you."

We fall back into silence, me looking down at my lap and Hiwatari-san looking at the pictures.

"Kiyoaka-san, some things are best forgotten."

I look back up at him. With one look I know he is talking about the man named Krad from last night. I frown slightly; I don't think I could forget it.

"Something's cannot be forgotten easily," I start, "but those things never have to be spoken about."

I look out again and I gasp. Everything could be seen from up here! "It is so beautiful!"

"Yes it is," Hiwatari-san says and I know I am forgiven for not agreeing with him.

END


End file.
